1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a louver kit and, more particularly, to a louver kit adapted for use by an individual and, most particularly, to a louver kit that provides all materials for attaching a plurality of louver members to a selected surface.
2. Background Information
Louvers are often used to ventilate a particular surface and allow air to flow from one side of the surface to the other. The louver includes an aperture in the surface with a raised covering to prevent precipitation from entering the aperture from the outside. Louvers are frequently employed on the outer surfaces of vehicles in order to ventilate the engine compartment and/or the passenger compartment. Often, a plurality of louvers is employed for such purposes, and the louvers are arranged in rows to provide a pleasing appearance. Manufacture of the various body panels containing the louvers for a motor vehicle adds significant cost to the price of the vehicle.
Such louvered vehicle panels are quite decorative and many individuals would prefer to have a vehicle with such louvers. The added cost for panels including louvers often deters individuals from such a purchase. When only the decorative look of a louvered surface is desired, without the ventilation feature, there is a need for an item providing only the look of a louver.
Applicant has invented a louver kit to meet this need. The kit allows an individual to fasten a plurality of louver members to the surface of a motor vehicle, for example, at a reasonable cost.